During the manufacture of containers, such as aluminum, steel and plastic cans or bottles, it is necessary to apply lubricating materials to facilitate various manufacturing operations. Before the final processing steps and the filling of the containers with a beverage, it is necessary to wash the containers and then to dry them. After the containers have been washed, they are moved into a drying oven so as to remove any fluid particles that are retained thereon. It has been the general practice to use only the thermal energy and forced convection in the drying oven to remove the fluid particles on the containers after the washing operation.